Problem: Solve for $x$ : $6x - 10 = 7$
Add $10$ to both sides: $(6x - 10) + 10 = 7 + 10$ $6x = 17$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{6x}{6} = \dfrac{17}{6}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{17}{6}$